


You Rocked My World, You Know You Did

by shipfiction



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Comeplay, Dom!Zayn, Dominant!Zayn, Fingering, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Slapping, Sub!Niall, Top!Zayn, blowjob, bottom!Niall, collar!kink, submissive!niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipfiction/pseuds/shipfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn buys Niall a collar, and of course Niall puts it on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Rocked My World, You Know You Did

Niall has seen Zayn do a lot of weird shit, but walking in on him, shirtless, staring at a piece of leather has to be on the top of the list (next to that one time he had walked in on him attempting to hold his cigarette with his feet, or that other time when he had walked in on a naked Zayn rubbing several layers of peanut butter all over himself because it “makes his skin softer”).

 

“Hey.” Niall says, sitting next to Zayn on the couch. Zayn nods slightly, not even bothering to look up, and Niall glances at the leather collar sitting on the glass counter a few feet away from both of them before nudging Zayn’s shoulder with his own. “You alright?” Niall asks.

 

“Yeah, you?” Zayn replies, a little too breathless for someone who’s been sitting in the same place for the past hour.

 

“Yeah.” Niall mumbles. “What’s that?” Niall asks, motioning towards the table.

 

“It’s a leather collar.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Why’d you ask?”

 

“Just wondering. What’s it for?”

 

“Wearing.”

 

“You’re right.”

 

“Why’d you ask, then?” Zayn says again, turning to look at Niall. “Don’t ask questions you already know the answer to.”

 

“Are you going to put it on, or are you just going to stare at it?” Niall asks, his eyes darting up to look into Zayn’s.

 

“Actually, it’s for you.” Zayn replies confidently, like he just knows Niall will actually put the thing on – Niall will, but that’s not the point.

 

“Is that right?” Niall laughs, only to stop when Zayn doesn’t start laughing too. “Oh.” Zayn nods, finally leaning forward to pick the collar up off of the table before falling back into the couch to hand the thing to Niall, who takes it slowly. “You really want me to wear a collar?”

 

“Take off your jumper first.” Zayn says. Niall sighs before getting up and sliding his fingers under the hem of his blue jumper. A moment later, Niall’s sweater falls to the floor and the blonde boy sits back down. Niall turns the collar over and over in his hands for a bit before unhooking the metal clasps and looking up at Zayn through his bangs.

 

“Do you want to put it on me?” Niall asks, smiling. Zayn nods shakily, and Niall hands the collar back to the other boy before he turns around so his back is facing Zayn. It takes a few tries, but Zayn finally manages to get the collar clasped around Niall’s neck, exhaling softly when he does. “It’s heavier than I thought it’d be.” Niall says, turning back around to face Zayn. Zayn can’t really think of words, so he just stares at Niall, with his pretty blue eyes and pretty red lips and pretty pale skin and that pretty fucking collar around his neck.

 

“You look really…pretty.” Zayn mumbles, making Niall blush.

 

“I feel pretty.” Niall says, smiling as Zayn leans forward to get a good look at the collar.

 

“Oh, look, there’s a little loop. I didn’t notice that before.” Zayn says, staring at the metal circle attached to the front of the leather. “I wonder what that’s for.”

 

“A leash, maybe?” Niall’s being sarcastic, but Zayn doesn’t notice.

 

“I should’ve gotten a leash, too.”

 

“Where did you even get this?”

 

“Mind your business.” Zayn replies, raising his hand until it’s resting against Niall’s chest. “I should make you wear a collar all the time.”

 

“You shouldn’t.” Niall mumbles, watching as Zayn leans forward until his lips are on Niall’s chin. Niall closes his eyes and slides into his more submissive persona, his limbs metaphorically turning into an untouched block of clay for Zayn to mold into something beautiful and used. Zayn slides a finger into the loop on Niall’s collar and gently pulls, making Niall’s breath hitch. The older boy begins to kiss a trail across Niall’s chin and down the right side of Niall’s neck, stopping to lick a stripe across the collar before he begins to kiss Niall’s shoulder. Niall tilts his head to the side slightly, trying his best to be as pliant as possible. Zayn raises his head as Niall opens his eyes, and their eyes meet for a moment before Niall leans forward to press his lips against Zayn’s. Zayn kisses Niall back, opening his mouth slightly to gently bite Niall’s bottom lip. Niall groans, opening his mouth to let Zayn’s tongue in while trailing his hands up Zayn’s body and into his hair. A moment later, Zayn pulls away from Niall before standing up in front of the other boy. Niall gets the hint and places his hands on Zayn’s hips to get Zayn’s belt off, but when Zayn slaps Niall across the face, Niall immediately puts his hands behind his back.

 

“Did I say you could touch?”

 

“No.” Niall mumbles apologetically. Zayn tucks his fingers under Niall’s chin and forces his head up so the blonde boy will look at him.

 

“What was that?” Zayn asks, looking down at Niall expectantly.

 

“No.” Niall says, a bit louder this time. Zayn is extremely unimpressed, so he sighs before his palm connects with Niall’s cheek again, and Niall is quick to repeat himself. “No!”

 

“No, what?” Zayn growls.

 

“No, sir.” Niall shouts, and Zayn nods his head once, finally satisfied.

 

“What do you want?” Zayn asks, even though he already knows the answer. Zayn unfastens the buckle on his pants before he unbuttons them as well, pushing both his trousers and boxers to the floor, leaving him standing in front of Niall completely naked.

 

“I want to suck your cock, let me suck your cock.” Niall begs, watching Zayn lightly trail his fingers over all 8 inches of himself just to tease Niall.

 

“I didn’t hear the magic words.”

 

“Please, sir, let me suck your cock.” Niall whimpers.

 

“Keep your hands behind your back.” Zayn commands before letting go of himself in favor of tangling his fingers in Niall’s hair. Niall opens his mouth as wide as he can get it, and Zayn takes the initiative to plunge inside. Zayn lets go of Niall’s hair and wraps his fingers around the collar instead, using the leather to dictate Niall’s movements. Niall doesn’t seem to mind, with the way he hollows his cheeks and relaxes his throat for Zayn. Zayn doesn’t bother to move his hips; he simply moves Niall’s head back and forth, smiling down at the younger boy for taking it so well. “You’re being so good.” Zayn says, slowing his movements down, making Niall take him deeper. Niall’s face gets red and he gags a little bit under the added pressure, but the look in the blonde’s bright blue eyes tells Zayn that he likes it. Zayn tips his head back and groans as intense heat begins to gather in his lower abdomen, but he tugs on Niall’s collar to get Niall off before he can come. Niall pulls off of Zayn’s dick with a pop and a red lipped smile, and Zayn smiles back before leaning down and pressing a kiss to Niall’s lips, moaning a little bit when he tastes himself. “Lay on the couch for me, okay?” Zayn says, watching as Niall scrambles to get up on the couch as quickly as he can manage. Zayn leaves the room to get their bottle of lube, coming back to find Niall with his pants and boxers already off and his legs spread as far apart as he can get them. Niall isn’t touching himself anywhere besides his legs, and Zayn feels a strange sort of pride billow in his chest. Zayn walks around the couch and sits down in front of Niall, his hazel eyes never leaving the other boy’s face. Niall bites his lip and rocks his hips forward, obviously finding no friction. “Calm down, baby.”

 

“Z-Zayn, I need – I need,” Niall interrupts his own sentence with a strangled cry when Zayn places a hand on each cheek of Niall’s ass before spreading them apart, revealing Niall’s pretty pink hole. Niall takes a deep preparatory breath when Zayn leans forward to lick at Niall’s entrance. Niall practically screams at the sensation, even losing his hold his left leg. Zayn catches Niall’s leg, gripping his thigh as he pushes it back in place, finding his rhythm, his tongue dipping in and out of Niall’s hole. Niall clenches around Zayn’s tongue especially hard, and Zayn knows that Niall is getting close so he pulls away, ignoring the whimpered protest Niall gives as a reaction.

 

“Relax, Niall.” Niall mumbles, his hands searching for the bottle of lube as he maintains eye contact with the beautiful boy above him. When he finds it, he forces himself to look down so he can prep his fingers correctly, waiting until they’re warmed up enough before he presses his middle finger against Niall’s asshole. Zayn’s finger goes in without any sort of resistance, making Zayn’s eyes flicker up to meet Niall’s. Zayn stares into Niall’s eyes as he easily slides in a second, then a third finger, finding the same looseness with each digit. Zayn slips his fingers out of Niall, watching as Niall’s cheeks turn an extra shade of red while he blushes.

 

“I-I thought you weren’t going to fuck me today.”

 

“That doesn’t explain it.”

 

“I fucked myself earlier because I thought you weren’t going to fuck me today.” Niall clarifies, his eyes closing against the humiliation of being caught.

 

“Did you come?” Zayn asks, already standing up from where he’d been sitting. Niall mumbles a “yes”, making Zayn lean down to get a hold on Niall’s collar before pulling him up that way. Niall stands up with a surprised yelp, his eyes flying open to see Zayn’s eyes, dark, filled with a dangerous mix of rage and lust.

 

“I’m sorry, sir.” Niall apologizes, bracing himself for whatever is to come next. Surprisingly, Zayn doesn’t even touch him, he just points to the wall across the room.

 

“Go.” Zayn commands, his voice short and clipped. Niall obeys, walking towards the other side of the room before turning around so he can press his back against the wall. Niall watches Zayn uncap the bottle of lube again, involuntarily flinching when Zayn’s eyes meet his again. “Did I fucking say you could look at me?” Niall quickly rights himself, turning back around so that he’s facing the wall once more.

 

“It won’t happen again.” Niall promises, even though they both know it’s an empty promise.

 

“Don’t say things you don’t mean, Niall.” Zayn says as he walks towards the blonde, only stopping once he’s pressed up against Niall’s back. Niall whines as Zayn grips Niall’s hips and pulls him backwards before he bends the younger boy over with a hand on his shoulder. Niall puts both of his hands on the wall in front of him, bracing himself as Zayn lines himself up with Niall’s entrance, pausing for a moment before he slowly pushes himself inside. Zayn may be frustrated – and a little jealous – but he doesn’t want to purposely hurt Niall. Zayn bottoms out, stilling his hips so Niall can adjust.

 

“Yeah, move,” Niall says, and Zayn reaches forward to get a good grip on Niall’s collar before he begins to snap his hips back and forth, going as hard and fast as he possibly can. Niall makes a choking noise and his fingers claw at the wall, but his hips rock back to meet Zayn’s thrusts, and that makes Zayn smile. Zayn tugs on Niall’s collar and raises Niall up at off the wall, bringing Niall closer to his chest. Niall arches his back as Zayn angles his thrusts to hit Niall’s prostate, and Zayn knows he’s done that successfully when Niall moans loud enough to make his voice crack. “Right there, right there, oh my fucking god, Zayn,” Niall groans, circling his hips in a figure 8 as Zayn continues to pound into him. 

 

“You gonna’ come for me, babe?” Zayn mumbles, looking down at Niall’s ass to watch his cock pump in and out of the other boy’s body. Niall hits the wall with one of his hands, using the other to reach behind him and hold on to Zayn. Niall can’t even put words together, so he just nods frantically, his fingers digging into Zayn’s skin.

 

“Zayn!” Niall shouts, clenching around Zayn’s cock as he comes all over himself and the wall in front of him, untouched. Zayn chuckles as he lets go of Niall’s collar to grip Niall’s hips again, slamming into the younger boy harder than before. Zayn fucks Niall through his orgasm, only stopping once Niall’s whimpers of ecstasy turn into whimpers of discomfort. Zayn pulls out of Niall completely before wrapping his hand around his dick and tugging himself towards a messy finish. Niall spreads his legs farther apart and leans over further, holding himself up with the wall as he arches his back prettily for Zayn. Zayn glances up at Niall’s neck where the collar still rests, and then he’s coming over the pale skin of Niall’s ass with a prolonged moan.

 

Niall waits until he’s sure Zayn is completely finished before he raises himself up and turns around to face Zayn. Zayn looks blissed out and calm and happy and Niall feels proud of himself because he’s the one that made Zayn that way.

**Author's Note:**

> find [this](http://shipfiction.tumblr.com/post/46885522750/title-you-rocked-my-world-you-know-you-did) and [me](http://shipfiction.tumblr.com/)


End file.
